Theraputic Chain of Events
by EternalConfusion
Summary: AU, set post island, but contains a lot of preisland flashbacks. Jate, just a reason as to why they act the way they do. 'You remember me' 'Of course I remember you, Katie.'
1. You remember me?

**A/N: **In a game of 'I Never' Kate admitted to having been married once, but it didn't last very long. Jack and Kate seem a bit too close for strangers, and there's some blatant chemistry there. I'm just putting two and two together.

**Disclaimer:** I wish…Nope, I don't own Lost. I only characters not in the TV series. But if JJ so decides to give me, or hire me to work on, Lost, I'd be thrilled!

* * *

"I'm sorry I kissed you." Kate said as if it didn't really matter.

"I'm not." Jack told her.

Kate looked at him strangely. "You're not?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nope." Jack shook his head, and sighed heavily. "When are we going to talk about this, Kate?"

"I thought we were." She said confused.

"Not about the kiss." He said looking her in the eyes.

"Then, about what?" She asked, with her elbows resting on her knees.

"About us."

"Us? What about us?" Kate asked him.

"When, are we going to talk about us, being married?" He said slowly watching her reaction. First a look of shock, then of recognition, and finally a more tender look. "When are we going to talk about the six weeks that we were married?"

"You…you…remember? You remember me?" She asked him, as tears clouded her vision.

"Of course I remember you, Katie." He said, smiling softly at her.

"I thought you'd forgotten." She said, biting her lip nervously.

"I don't think I could, if I wanted to." He told her.

"Don't say that Jack." She swallowed. "You can't say that, you left."

"I know." He sighed, dejected.

"So, why did you ask my name?" She asked him, curiously.

"Because…I didn't know if you remembered." He admitted.

"Jack, being married is not something you forget." She sighed. "I remembered, that's why I was so nervous the first day, I was so shocked to see you again."

"I was surprised too, Katie."

"Why are you calling me that?" She asked him.

"What, Katie?" She nodded. "I've always called you Katie."

"Not recently. Jack, we've been on the island, longer than we were married." She frowned. "That's not normal." She smirked.

"We were never normal." She squinted at him, and he laughed. "Don't you remember how we began?"

"I guess you're right. Things were so different then." She smiled.

"It was good while it lasted."

"It was." She sighed.

- 6 years ago –

"Hey." The waitress greeted one of the frequent customers to the bar. "What can I get for you?"

"A new life." He murmured looking down at the bar. The bartender laughed, and the customer looked up to see a beautiful spark in her eyes as she made the sound. "No seriously." He sighed. "A new life would be great. A new house, a new job, new parents, a new girlfriend…" He smiled at her, he liked her, she seemed nice, friendly. "You got one of those on tap?"

"What, new life, or girl? Because, you know, my last customer just finished up the new life stock." She smirked at him.

"Heh. Right now? Either of those would do."

"That bad eh?"

"Yes…" He sighed, and read her name badge. "Yes, Katie, it is that bad."

"Aww, I'm sorry…so…what can I get you…"

"Jack."

"Your name, or your drink?"

"Both." He smiled, as she flashed a quick grin and turned to get his drink.

"Jack, Jack." She said placing the drink in front of him.

"You're an angel in disguise." He said taking a sip of his drink.

"Just missing my wings." She said softly, leaning against the bar. "I love the quiet nights." She smiled.

"So, what time do you get off?" Jack asked her.

"Excuse me?" She stood up straight.

"You heard."

"Was that you asking me out?" She smirked.

"Do you want me to?" He answered with a question.

"Depends on whether that's what you were asking…wouldn't want to seem too keen now, would I, Jack?" She flirted.

"Am I being stupid?" Jack paused. "I'm sorry, you must think I'm really lousy. Guys must come on to you all the time…"

"Is that a compliment?" Kate smiled.

"Eh, maybe." He shrugged.

"It does happen. But you, you're different. You don't seem like the other guys."

"I am? I don't?"

"Nope." Her eyes glinted dangerously as she topped up his drink. "See, I might actually consider it, if you asked me."

"See, now it just seems like you're trying to get me to ask you out, and think it's my idea, when it's yours."

"I'm tricky." She laughed. "I get off at 11, tonight."

"Well then, Katie…I'd love another hour and a half worth of Jack Daniels." He winked at her.

"Sure…" She smiled. "Try not to get too drunk, or all we're doing is, me driving you home…if you're sober enough to tell me."

"Cute, Katie, real cute." He shook his head.

"And you know it." She said, leaning closer to him, he thought she was going to kiss him, and she would have done, and the door not opened at exactly that moment.

"Sorry, customer." She said as she pulled back and moved further up the bar.

-

"So Jack…another Jack?" Kate asked him at 10 to 11. She leant closer, "Or…do you want to help me sneak out early?" She smiled at him, and batted her eyelashes.

"What've I gotta do?" He sighed.

"What haven't you got to do?" Kate smirked leaning her head against her hand.

"Katie…" Jack sighed.

"You want to spend time with me, or not?" She asked him, and he nodded. "Good, just act a bit drunk. I'm going to tell the boss out back that I've got to take a drunken friend home." She smiled, and tossed her hair as she turned. Needless to say, Jack watched her saunter away, shaking his head. What was he getting himself into? She seemed fun though, right? So maybe it was worth it.


	2. You're not the bad boy type

Disclaimer: Hah, I wish!

* * *

"C'm here, love…" Jack said, as he pulled Kate to him, and slung his arm around her shoulder.

"You need help walking, there?" She smirked at him, as he mock staggered to the door.

As soon as they made it out of the door, Kate burst into laughter and turned to look up at Jack.

"You're a terrible drunk, Jack." She shook her head.

"That's because I'm completely sober."

"Completely, huh?" She asked. "After what, 3, 4 Jack's?"

"3 and a half." He smiled. "Besides, I think you're a lovely bartender."

"Of course I am. They wouldn't hire me if I wasn't." She told him, as he guided her to his car.

"Come with me for coffee?" Jack asked her, with a smile, as he pushed her against his car.

"Now, there's an offer a girl just can't resist."

"Coffee, my place?"

"Just coffee?" She asked, her eyebrows raised.

"We'll start that way." He told her.

She giggled and shook her head. "I can think of a better way." She smirked.

"Oh, you can, huh?" He leaned in close, and whispered. "So, what's better about your way, Katie?"

"This." She said, and pulled him in for a short kiss.

"Well yes, that would be better." He grinned as they parted.

"Don't I know it." She smiled, as he leant in for another kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she deepened the kiss.

"We really should…" He kissed her quickly, "stop before…" another quick kiss, "things get out of hand." He said stepping back from her, and opening the passenger door. Kate leant up and kissed his cheek, before sliding into the car.

* * *

"Sooo…nice place." Kate said running her hand along Jack's modern fireplace. "Trés moderne, I like it."

"Me too." Jack said, handing Kate a Coke.

"Thanks." She said accepting the drink, and then shook her head. "You realise, you're meant to like it, I mean you live here."

"Whatever."

She mocked gasped. "Jack, really, there's no need for that 'tude."

"Oh, a 'tude, huh? I have a 'tude."

"Naturally." She grinned and sipped her Coke. "So, is it just you living here?"

"Last time I checked, yes."

"It's big. A lot bigger than my apartment…" She sighed. "They must pay you a lot."

"I guess…" Jack shrugged. "Not as much as some surgeons, but a good amount."

"Hmm," She glanced at him, and noticed his nervous stance. "Don't worry Jack; I'm not after your doe." She patted him on the shoulder. "I might be after something though, later."

"Right." Jack laughed. "You know, you really are something else." He shook his head.

"Let me guess…not your type?"

"That's not…what I was thinking. You're just different to other girls." He smiled as leant down to kiss her. "Like a breath of fresh air." He smiled at her, as they parted.

"Which is just what you need?" She giggled.

"Maybe. I did ask for a new life…" He reminded her.

"You did…but, we were fresh outta those. I can show you a good time though." She smiled flirtatiously. "And…if you're lucky, maybe you'll get a new girlfriend out of it, too."

"Oh, I might, huh?" He raised his eyebrows.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Only if you're good." She patted him on the shoulder as he sat down on the shoulder.

"Oh, Katie…" Jack said in a low voice and pulled her onto his lap. "I can be very good…" He said and pushed her dark, curly hair behind her ears. "I can also be bad…" He whispered into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"How bad?" She asked him, with a wicked grin.

"Very." He whispered into her ear, and kissed her forehead.

Kate laughed.

"What?" Jack asked her, and she just shook her head and laughed harder. "What, Katie?"

"It's just…you, bad." She shook her head. "You're not the bad boy type."

"I'm not huh?" He said, stroking her leg.

"You don't seem like it." She told him.

"Oh, and I suppose you're terrible." He said in a low voice.

"Finally." She sighs. "He catches on." She smiles at him and leant against his chest.

"I like bad girls." He said, as he kissed her softly.

"I'll bet you do." She smirked. "So, you really think you can be bad?"

"Oh, I know so…" He told her.

"Are you going to show me?" She asked excitedly, moving so that she was now straddling him, with her arms, wrapped around his neck.

"Do you want me to?" He asked her, and kissed her, hard.

"Just show me the way, Jackie." She smiled.

"Okay, call me that, and I definitely won't." He mock glared at her.

"But…but…you called me Katie!" She pouted.

"That's because it's your name." He sighed. "My name is Jack."

"And my name is Katherine. But most people call me Kate, only some people call me Katie." She sighed. "Boss thinks it makes me 'sweet'."

"You are sweet, Katie." Jack smiled.

"That's not what you'll be saying later." She said climbing off of him, and standing up.

"Sure." He smiled, as she held out her hand.

"Show me your bad side, Jack?" She asked him, with a seductive smile. "Please…you know you want to…"

"Well, I wouldn't be much of a man if I turned you down…" He said, and took her hand in his, lifting it to his lips to kiss, before dragging her towards his bedroom.

* * *

"Hmmm…" Kate sighed happily, as her head rested on Jack's chest, just after their second go around. "That was pretty bad." She winked at him.

"I did tell you." He smiled.

"I know." She thought for a moment. "That didn't sound good. Who says 'That was pretty bad' after sex?" Kate laughed. "It was actually, pretty good, again. Just to put you out of your misery."

"I thought it was great too." He kissed her.

"You have a comfy bed." She said sleepily.

"It's a priority, I work long hours, I deserve a good bed." He told her.

"That you do…" She snuggled up against him.

"Tired, Kate?" Jack said, also sounding tired.

"Uh huh…" She yawned, trying not to fall asleep.

"You can sleep, Katie." Jack said, tenderly kissing her hair.

"But…shouldn't I…" she yawned, "go home?"

"You're too tired to go home. And I'm too lazy to drive." Jack smiled. "I promise I will take you back to the pub to get your car, or home, or wherever you want to go, in the morning."

"Thank you…" She sighed, and kissed his chest before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Review if you will...uh...yeah, just a couple lines. heh. Review...pretty please? I'm having a crappy day and am in pain...please? 


	3. Jatanic?

A/N: The Jatanic chapter! Uh…just a results of me on a crazy imdb quest, and a random, I need to add more to this fic. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

"Hey gorgeous." Jack said walking into the bar and giving Kate a quick kiss.

"Jack." She said softly, and smiled at him. "What can I get you, beer, or a Jack?"

"A Katie would be lovely, babe." He grinned at her.

"Funny." She shook her head and smiled. "Seriously, what would you like to drink?"

"Still you, Katie." He smiled.

"You're ridiculous," She said hitting him on the shoulder, playfully. "Why are you so happy?"

"A beer will do me fine." He laughed, and waited until she returned to start talking again. "And, we're going to Vegas, this weekend." He told her smugly.

"Jack, I can't go anywhere with you this weekend, I'm working, and knowing you, you'll be sitting in the corner, watching." Kate shook her head, with a slight laugh.

"Not anymore. We're going to Vegas. Las Vegas." He told her.

"Vegas?" She asked him, her eyebrows raised. "Why in hell, are we going there?"

"I have a stupid doctor convention thing. And I'll miss you too much, besides it's a plus one kind of thing. You're my plus one, you're coming." He told her.

"But, Jack…I need time off." She sighed. "I'd love to, but I have to work."

"Already taken care of that. I cleared it with your boss earlier. You're coming to Vegas, and we're going to have fun." He leant up to kiss her.

"You're perfect." She told him, with a smile.

"So, I've been told." He told her. "Besides, Katie, these past four weeks have been amazing, I can't wait to spend more time with you, without work." Kate smiled at the thought.

"Will you be busy for a long time?" She asked him.

"Nope. The thing stretches over three days, we fly in Friday afternoon, leave Monday morning. Most of the stuff is on Saturday, but there's a morning talk on Sunday. I'm sure you'll find a way to entertain yourself…shopping or something. Hmm, there's a ball on Saturday evening, so I want you to get a pretty dress, but not too pretty, don't want everyone gawking at my girl." He winked.

"Sure." She nodded. "Anything else you want me to bring?"

"Something sexy?" He grinned at her, and chuckled slightly. "Just yourself, and some clothes, ought to do it."

"Okay, I can't wait." She smiled. "So…you doing anything, this evening?"

"Not that I know of."

"Good, give me half an hour?" She said, looking him in the eyes.

"Anything, for you." He said, kissing her tenderly. "We'll get some take-out and watch a movie. You're too skinny, Katie." He shook his head.

"But you like it." She reminded him.

"I do like you, beautiful. I'm just going to make sure you're eating properly."

"What would I do without you?" She asked, turning away to tend to a customer.

* * *

"There were times," Kate began as the fire dwindled on in front of them, "when I thought you knew, when I thought we might talk…where it was like, we knew."

"I knew the moment I saw you." Jack told her.

"But you never said anything." She sighed.

"Neither did you." He reminded her.

"That's different!" She smirked.

"Oh yeah, how?" He challenged her.

"Uhh…because, you have to make the first move, you always have." She smiled in remembrance.

"Right." Jack nodded. "You usually twist my arm into making that move though…remember, like me asking you out."

"Well, technically, you wanted to anyway…it's sort of what you said." She defended.

"You kissed me first."

"Only 'cause your way sucked." She blinked. "Okay, so maybe I'm wrong but…I wasn't going to be the first to bring this up. I thought…I don't know, like maybe it'd be some mutual thing, or it'd just come up in conversation…it didn't seem important."

"Hmm…it was important at the time though, right?" He asked.

"You know it was Jack." Kate sighed. "I just wish things had been different, you know."

"Yeah, like if we actually remembered everything?"

"Would help." She smirked. "Sometimes…I think…maybe we shouldn't have gone to Vegas…but…I don't regret it." She bit her lip as she looked down at her shoes. "Do you Jack, do you ever regret it?"

"I don't regret us being married." Jack looked at Kate softly and then tilted his head to side. "I do regret not trying hard enough to keep you, to make you understand…"

"Jack…" Kate shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "Can we not talk about that, at least, not tonight?"

"Sure." Jack sighed, "But at some point…"

"I know, we'll have to. Just, not right now, okay?"

"Fine." Jack nodded. "So, what, exactly have you been doing with yourself these past 6 years?"

"This and that." Kate smirked.

"Care to expand?" He nudged her with his shoulder.

"I dunno." She shrugged. "I moved around…well…I stuck around in the apartment for a year or so, then I moved out of state; I've just been visiting an old high school friend in Australia…was planning on moving back to LA, but…now? Doesn't look like that's gonna happen anytime soon." Kate said kicking at the ground.

"You never know, rescue could come."

"Nah; I reckon they've given up hope of finding us. We were way of course…remember?"

"Of course I do. So what do you reckon the rest of the world thinks happened?" Jack asked her.

"Crashed in the sea…all sank to the ocean floor?" She shrugged.

"Ah, the next Titanic…I can see it now 'Oceanic 815', the unbreakable plane…" Jack mused. "It could be big…"

"There needs to be a love story – Titanic is only watched for the love story – a real tear jerker too…" Kate informed him.

"Don't tell me, you actually cried at a movie?" Jack asked surprised.

"Well…just a little bit." Kate shook her head. "It was a sad movie…"

"We've got our own love story anyway – Jack and Kate." Jack chuckled.

"If you can call it that…" Kate giggled, "besides, it was Jack and Rose in the film."

"Ahh…but she was played by Kate." He said nudging her shoulder again. "It could be a love story…it's sort of been…we're just waiting for it to play out Katie."

"If you say so." She smiled bashfully.

"I'll try not to die though," He winked, "wouldn't want to leave you with all that heartache."

"Of course not." She shook her head, still smiling. "If it's any constellation I hope you don't freeze, and sink."

"Thanks for that." He said as the couple lapsed into silence.

"I haven't let go yet." Kate muttered under her breath a few minutes later, Kate said thinking back to the bittersweet ending of the blockbuster.

"What was that?" Jack asked her not hearing her whispered words.

Whilst Jack gazed at her, she stared up at what few stars she could see, in the midnight blue sky. Sighing she turned back to him; "Doesn't matter."


	4. Oopsy?

**A/N: Now, we all know that I love to use colourful language...but, I thought you deserved a WARNING, that there's a fair deal of language in this chapter. I thought it worked...well, due to circumstances, and...this goes for everything, I'm sorry if I offend you. For myself it is a bad habit, and I really ought to stop...but I rarely mean anything by it...heh. Perhaps I'm just like Charlie, a Brit that uses one too many 'bloody's. shrug I'll stop now, seriously.**

-Vegas-

As Kate came to, her thoughts were focused on her banging headache. "Bad hangover…" She moaned groggily, cuddling up against Jack.

As the headache worsened, and refused to stop, Kate got out of bed, and padded over to the en-suite bathroom in their beautiful hotel room, to run herself a glass of water. Raising the glass to her mouth as she swallowed the painkillers, her eyes widened at the sight of her hand.

"Oh, shit!" She exclaimed, and ran back towards the bed. Sure enough, Jack had on a matching ring.

"What the Fuck?" Kate said confused, and then putting things together, began to pace the room, all the while chanting "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"

"Katie?" Jack moaned sleepily. "What are you doing?" He asked regarding her pacing across the room. "Come back to bed, babe." Kate turned to glare at Jack, but found that she couldn't, and instead was almost in tears. "What's wrong?"

"Jack…did…we…did we…do you remember what happened last night?" She asked him, running a hand through her hair.

"Uh…no…we got completely hammered…"

"Shit!" She exclaimed.

"Would you stop cussing, and tell me what's going on?" Jack said, sitting up against the headboard.

Kate sighed. "Just…look at your hand, Jack." Jack raised his hand to look at it. "No." She said exasperated. "Your other hand."

Jack's eyes widened as he looked at his hand. "Oh."

"Oh?" Kate shook her head. "Is that all you can say? Oh?" Jack shrugged.

"What…why?" He muttered.

"Well, I've got one too, but I sure as hell don't remember buying a ring." She stamped her foot.

"Kate, would you please calm down? My head hurts." She tossed him some painkillers and handed him a glass of water.

"I'm sorry." She shrugged.

"It's okay. I understand…"

"Ugh…Jack…did we…did we…get…married?" She whispered.

"Judging, by the rings…I'd say yes." Jack nodded hesitantly.

"Oh crap." She sighed. "I'm never getting drunk again, and neither are you." She told him.

"What can we do that's much worse?" He asked her, with a hint of a smile.

"I don't know." She sighed. "That's what scares me."

"It'd be nice to remember last night…perhaps it's not real." Kate sighed.

"Hmm wait…" Jack said quietly. "I think I remember something…A bad Elvis impersonator, and an island theme…" Jack frowned.

"Oh God." Kate said, and flung herself at the bed, face first.

"You know…we can sort this out, make things work…" Jack paused and then smiled. "If I remember properly, my brains a little…fussy…you were really beautiful." He said rubbing her back.

"Hmm…not helping, Jack." She said turning over to look him in the eyes. "There's got to be something, we can do….it's not meant to happen like this." She frowned.

"Would it really be that bad?" Jack asked her.

"I don't know…I'm just…I'm not supposed to be, married. Not now…" Kate shook her head.

"I promise you, Katie…we'll sort everything out. Things will work out okay." Jack sighed, rubbing his temples. "Do you want to try and get an annulment, or something?" He asked her.

"I don't know."

"Well…about we see how things go, see if we can make them work. And if we can't…then…we'll get a divorce. We can make this work Katie…what do you say?" He asked her softly.

"O…okay…" She smiled at him. "But only because, I really, really like you."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled, and pulled her into a hug.

"Wait…" Kate said, looking at her hand, with the ring on it. "Jack?" She asked, with a cute smile, meaning she wanted something.

"Yes, Katie?"

"I only have one ring." She pouted. "I'm meant to have two." She told him.

"Then I'll buy you an engagement ring…if that's what you want." He said kissing her forehead.

"Hmm maybe…" She said, letting out a small laugh. Jack smiled at the sound, pleased that he'd been able to calm her down. "This is so backwards." Kate told him.

"Well at least we're different to everyone else." He smiled.

"It's good to be different." Jack nodded. "I like to be different." She told him.

"Good." He smiled as he leant down to kiss her, with passion.

-

"So…Mrs Sheppard, you found a good one yet?" Jack asked her, and Kate giggled, turning to him.

"That is weird."

"What?" He asked her.

"Mrs Sheppard." Kate laughed. "It's just you know, I've been Kate Austen for so long…and I really wasn't expecting this…" Kate sighed.

"I know." Jack shrugged. "I'm sorry."

"Jack," She shook her head, "I'm fairly sure it's not completely your fault. It takes two, baby." She said leaning up to kiss him softly. As she stepped back from him she gasped.

"What?" He asked her.

"That one." She pointed to a group of rings. "That one, Jack." She beamed. "That's my ring!" She told him with a grin.

"Which one?" He asked her, confused as to which one she was pointing to.

"_That_ one." She told him, pointing to the platinum ring, studded with diamonds and emeralds. "That one. It's beautiful." Her eyes gleamed.

"Okay then…" Jack kissed her neck. "A beautiful ring, for a beautiful lady."

"Are you sure?" She asked him. "It's kind of pricey…but it is pretty." She smiled shyly.

"Money is not an issue." He assured her, wrapping his arms around her from behind, as she was still busy, gazing at the ring. "If it's the one you want…then it's the one you're going to have."

"I knew I kept you around for some good reason." She smiled happily, as she kissed his cheek. "You really are perfect."

"So I've been told." He chuckled. "You want to try it on?" He asked her.

"Do I?" She grinned widely. "Show me the way, baby." She laughed.

-

That evening, as Jack packed their clothes into a suitcase ready for their return journey, Kate lay on the bed, hand held out in front of her, smiling at her ring, twirling it round her finger.

"Should I even ask?" Jack laughed watching her; she really did look, especially beautiful that night.

"Huh? Ask what?" She asked, taking her attention away from her hand briefly.

"Ask whether you're going to shift your ass, and help." He said, with a smile.

"Nope, I can't move. Too busy, Jack…I'm in love." She smiled, with a sigh.

"With the rock?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"Uh huh, with my rock." She nodded, returning her gaze to her hand.

"As long as you're happy, babe." He told her.

"I am." She told him.

-

"Jack?" She asked him, as they lay in bed that night.

"Hmm…"

"What are we going to tell everyone?" She asked, suddenly unsure about this arrangement.

"We'll be fine, Katie." He told her, sensing her hesitancy. "And, we should probably tell people the truth…"

"That we can't really remember our own wedding?" She giggled.

"Well…maybe not exactly the truth. Just that there was Dutch courage involved, a very dodgy Elvis, who I still swear was trying to come on to me, and some weird island theme."

"Dutch courage? Jack, we were completely smashed. I still can't believe that you vaguely remember some stuff…"

"Hey, Katie…don't get pissed just 'cause I can hold my drink better than you." Kate hit him on the shoulder lightly.

"I just…hate that I don't remember anything…I mean, the teeniest, tiniest glimpse, would be okay…just…anything."

"I know." Jack sighed. "It's probably best you don't remember him. I swear Kate…Elvis really was trying to come on to me…He was so flirting with me." Jack shuddered and Kate laughed. "Katie, it's not funny."

"Sorry, hun…it kind of is. All your friends will be jealous. Elvis wants you." Kate laughed hysterically. "I wouldn't let him steal my man though." She smiled and kissed his chest.

"Good." He said kissing her hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow, so I only just realised I never updated this. And I've just read over everything I've got written for this (about 12 chapters in all) and can't fathom why. Except for the fact that cause of all the time switching, I never numbered the chapters after this one, or the next. Anyways, I decided that since I really liked this idea, and that I don't think the writing's all that awful, I might as well give you guys all I got. I don't know whether it'll end up with the ending I've intended, but it's almost complete, and can actually end pretty well where it does...if that makes sense. So just let me know if it's worth updating this fic at all...

* * *

**

"Kate?" Jack called out entering his apartment. "Katie?"

"Just a sec!" He heard her voice carry through from the bedroom. A few moments later she stepped out of the bedroom wearing a pair of tattered jeans and a tank top, towelling her hair dry. She smiled happily at him, "You're home early."

"Hmm…" He mused, taking the towel from her hands and proceeding to rub her hair. "Apparently it's the done thing these days…" He said throwing the towel back into the bedroom, and leaning down to kiss her tenderly. "Hi."

"Hey…so, the done thing, eh?" She looked up at him, with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh huh." He grinned and pulled her close. "It's what all the other people do for anniversaries…now, I know it's only been a month…well two, depending on how you look at it; but I wanted to do something nice with you…the boss told me to take that gorgeous wife of mine out for dinner, when I asked him if I could leave early." He placed a kiss on her temple and looked down at the smiling Kate.

"Your boss told you that?" She looped her arms around his neck. "I like your boss." She giggled and pecked his lips. "So are you taking me out?"

"Mais oui." He said and loosened his grip on her, pulling her back towards the front door. "I've got something for you…" He handed her a bunch of white lilies.

"Thank you," She kissed his check, as she moved past him to find a vase and some water. "you didn't have to but thank you. They're beautiful."

"As are you." He kissed her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist as she arranged the flowers.

"You're sweet." She said turning around in the circle of his arms. "I'm glad your mine…what time are we going out?"

"In an hour."

"Honestly, Jack!" She gasped. "Give a girl time to get ready." She laughed as she shook her head. "At least I showered already."

"You'll look beautiful in anything…and absolutely stunning in nothing." He chuckled and she hit his chest.

"Someone's not getting any tonight." She said as she moved out of his embrace.

"I'll change your mind." He called out as she walked down the hall to their bedroom.

"I'm counting on it!" She laughed.

* * *

A few short hours later, the happy couple stumbled through the door, giggling to themselves.

"Seriously though, I had a great time, thank you Jack." She gave him that special smile.

"Anything for you." He pulled her fastly to him by her waist, causing her to squeal in surprise. He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips as she looped her arms around his neck, and laced her hands through the hair on the back of his neck. "You look amazing, tonight."

"I'm glad." She breathed, "After all, it is just for you."

"I feel special." He mused.

"You should," She kissed his cheek before stepping back and taking his hand in hers, "oh wonderful husband of mine…wine?" Jack nodded and followed her through to the kitchen. "Red?" She asked, pulling out a good bottle.

"Sure." Jack said, reaching above her head to get the wine glasses down. "I'm glad you had a good time." He said kissing her forehead as she poured the wine.

The happy couple soon moved into the lounge, Jack set the wine glasses down on the coffee table and sat on the couch, in front of which stood the coffee table. Kate grinned wickedly at him as she circled the table and came to sit down beside him. "Hey." She said a little above a whisper as she swung her legs round and up onto Jack's lap.

"Hi," Jack answered back and began running his hands up and down her legs.

"It's been a good month, huh?" She asked him.

"Definitely, best month I've had in a long while." He leant forward to kiss her softly. "You've got no idea how happy you've made me."

"I do, by those constant grins." She laughed, "It's nice to know I'm appreciated.

"Oh you are, sweetheart, you really are appreciated." He growled at her.

"Yeah?" Kate raised her eyebrows, before finishing off her wine glass and then moved to straddle Jack, a knee resting on the couch, either side of his legs. "How appreciated?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Very." He growled and kissed a sensitive spot just below her ear. "If you're good…maybe I'll show you just how much."

"Yay!" Kate mock cheered, as she leant upwards slightly to kiss him.

"But, seriously," he started after they pulled out of the kiss, "it's so nice to have someone to come home to. And it makes me so happy to see you smile, or laugh, especially when I know that's because of me. You've brought life to this apartment Katie, and to me. And for that…I don't think I can repay you." Jack told her honestly.

"I like being married to you, too, Jack." Kate flashed a smile at him, and briefly rested her head on his shoulder. She turned her face in towards his neck and pressed a kiss there, and then looked up at him. "You finished with that wine?"

"Am now." Jack responded, after gulping down the rest of what was in his glass.

Kate's eyes twinkled and a sly smile spread across her lips, as she unwound herself from him and stood. "I think I'd like you to show me how much you appreciate me, now." She stretched a hand out, and Jack took it into his, and then pulled her too him in a bone crushing hug. "I'm kind of tired too, perhaps you should take me to bed, hon."

"Perhaps I should." Jack growled as he spun her away from him, and patted her softly on the ass, pushing her towards the bedroom.

As soon as they were in their room, and the door was shut Kate pressed her lips to Jack's in a passionate kiss. Their movements slowed before Kate pulled away; stepped backwards, and reached behind her to untie the tie of her halter neck dress. In seconds the plush black material was puddled around her feet, and in lightning speed Jack had her backing up to the bed.

* * *

Jack stirred in the early hours of the morning; smiling at the familiar feeling of Kate's arm resting on his chest, he turned to look at her. He watched the rhythmic movements of her chest as she breathed, and it only helped relax him more. He noticed a slight flickering movement beneath her eyelids, and paired with the relaxed, content smile upon her face, he decided she must be having a peaceful dream, hopefully about him.

Although he hated to move away from her, his throat was itching and he knew that he ought to get a glass of water; so, carefully he detached himself from his sleeping wife and crept of down the hall. Upon his return, she was still asleep, and Jack smiled to himself. She really did look beautiful when she slept, delicate and peaceful too. Cautiously, so as not to wake her, Jack peeled back the covers and then slid in next to her. After he'd settled comfortably he felt her subconsciously move towards him. He wrapped his arm around her and smiled into her hair, as she shifted her position once more, so that she was once again resting on him. As Jack drifted back to sleep he wondered if things with Kate could get any better. Right now, they seemed perfect.

* * *

Jack awoke to the feeling of Kate placing soft kisses on his chest, and up his neck.

"Morning." Kate smiled up at him when she'd realised he had awoken. "Sleep well?"

"Brilliant." He tugged on her form slightly and she lowered her body to his; their lips meeting in a tender kiss. "You?"

"Not bad." She murmured before returning her lips to his, where they stayed for a short while. Kate rested her head on his chest, and looked up at him with sparkling green eyes.

"You sure know how to wake a guy up." He told her.

"I try." She said softly, kissing his chest once more, before climbing off of him, and lying beside him instead.

Jack rolled onto his side, so that he could see her better, and ran his hand through her hair. "I watched you earlier, sleeping…"

"Jack…" Kate blushed.

"I couldn't help it." He shrugged. "It was the middle of the night, and you just looked…so peaceful, beautiful…perfect." Jack smiled at her. "It was comforting…it's like, you can be asleep, and I can still know that you're okay. I just…I like to watch you when you sleep, did you know that?"

"You do it a lot?" She asked him, smiling slightly at the thought.

"When I'm awake before you…"

"Is that why you're always up so early?" She asked him, biting her lip.

"Sometimes that's for work; sometimes, it's so that I can watch you." Jack ducked his head to kiss her softly. "I love you, you know that right?"

Kate stared up at him, her eyes and mouth open wide. They'd never actually used those words before, although the idea had been tossed around in her mind, and obviously, his too. She had an idea of the extent of his feelings; judging by their time in Vegas, they were strong. But she wasn't quite prepared to hear those words from him.

"Kate?" Jack spoke quietly. "I uh…I'm…ah…uh…sor…"

"No." She said softly placing her fingers over his mouth. "Don't…don't say your sorry." She whispered the next bit so quietly he almost didn't hear her. "For saying it…or for loving me." She tugged on her lower lip with her top teeth.

"But…you…I…"

"Jack…" She pressed her fingers to his lips once more. "I know." She smiled at him. "And I do too…er…love you, that is."

"Good." Jack spoke after breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, good." Kate smiled at him, before kissing him.

"Uh-huh." He agreed, kissing her more passionately.

"Stay…in bed…all day?" Kate asked in between kisses.

"I wish I could." He said tearing his lips away from hers. "I've got to work."

"But Jack!" She pouted. "I love you!" Her eyes sparkled up at him.

"Nice try Katie," he grinned, "nice try."


	6. Confessions

**A/N: Enjoy, hope it makes sense, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

"Kate?" Jack asked as Kate walked up to him, a hurt, angry look on her face. "Katie, what's wrong?" He asked her, leaning back against the cave wall.

"Don't call me that." She shook her head. "It hurts too much right now, to be honest."

"I'm sorry." Jack told her.

"Sure." She nodded, and dropped the toy plane in his lap. "I want you to have it." She told him.

"Why?" He asked softly.

"Because I can't…it hurts…and I can't just get rid of it, that wouldn't be fair. So, I want you to have….look after it." She said sadly.

"Why?" He asked again.

"Just…because." She said firmly.

"But why give me something that belongs to the man you 'killed'?" He asked, confused at her actions. "I don't understand, Kate."

"I didn't really expect you to." Kate sighed, as she dropped to her knees in front of him. Kate shook her head. "I'm so sorry." She sighed. "I lied to you…and I hate that…"

"How did you lie to me?" He asked, carefully.

"It didn't belong to him. It didn't belong to the man I killed. It didn't belong to Tom." She shook her head.

"Who…"

"It belongs to him." She said, handing Jack the creased photograph out of her back pocket.

"Who's that?" Jack's forehead crumpled as he frowned in confusion.

"Matthew." Kate said with a sad smile.

"Matthew?" Jack repeated.

"Yeah…Matthew…my son." Kate said in a quiet voice.

"Your son?" He asked, surprised. "How old is he?"

"Five." Kate squeezed her eyes shut, tight. "He'll be six in a few months…"

"But…we were together six years ago…" Jack reminded her, she couldn't have a son, because they were together then, and he knew she'd been faithful, and they'd always been careful.

"I know." Kate sighed.

"You mean…you…I…He's…?" Jack stuttered searching for answers to his unspoken question.

Kate nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, softly, mind still reeling.

"I didn't know, not until two weeks after you'd left…I left…ugh, after things had ended." She said, as tears began tracing their way down her cheeks.

"You could have found me, you knew where I lived."

Kate shook her head. "I did…I mean…I tried to, once. But I saw the for sale sign, I couldn't. I knew you were serious about her, I didn't want to mess up your life anymore than I already had."

"Oh Katie," He said, and held his hand to her cheek, running through her soft curls. "You didn't make my life a mess, things made sense with you. You were never a mess, or a mistake."

She shook her head. "I was….I didn't want to mess up your life. I just wanted you to be happy. I knew what you'd say, what you'd do…and I didn't want you to be with me for all the wrong reasons." She sighed.

"What if they were all the right reasons, I'd been searching for?" He asked her gently.

"You didn't love me. I couldn't do that, not to my baby. I wouldn't ruin your life with that blonde bitch…"

"You're still calling her that?" Jack asked, with a smile.

"She stole my husband from me. I don't care whether she technically had you first or not, in my eyes…she will always be a bitch. I really thought things were going to work out with us, Jack." She said, moving to sit beside him.

"They were." He dropped a kiss onto her hair. "Things were working. I'm sorry for the last week, but…I'm sorry. Things could have worked. You didn't have to leave."

"I did." She shook her head. "You were going to leave me eventually."

"You don't know that."

"I do." She said tearfully. "You didn't love me, you couldn't be with me, we were never going to last." She sighed. "I understand that now."

"I did." He said in a firm whisper.

"Did what?" She asked.

"Love you. I did love you, Kate, damnit…"

"But, you didn't come after me; you didn't try and stop me. If you loved me, you would have. If you thought we'd end up okay, you would have." She sighed, and looked to the floor. "But you didn't."

"I'm sorry." He told her. "I was a jerk then…I didn't know what I'd had until it was too late…I almost didn't marry her…I couldn't even write my vows. I just kept thinking about you, thinking you'd be there to stop me."

"Did we even have vows?" She laughed, ironically, and he couldn't help but join her.

"Yes Kate, we had vows." He smiled at her. "I am sorry. I know I should have come after you…but it was too late by the time I realised how much I actually love you."

"It wasn't." She sighed. "It would never have been too late."

"Is it too late now?" He asked with a hint of a smile.

"Seriously?" She asked him, and he smiled, and nodded.

"Seriously."

"I…I don't know." She shook her head. "Some things are irreparable, and I don't know if that includes us…" She said as the couple lapsed into silence.

"Matthew…where is he now?" Jack asked her, breaking the silence.

"I don't know." She began to cry again. "I wish I did…but I don't know…"

"What do you mean, you don't know?" He asked her, concerned.

"He was on the plane…we were flying home after visiting a friend of mine…He was sitting next to me on the flight, but when we crashed." Kate shook her head. "I couldn't find him anywhere." She looked up at Jack, and his heart broke for her, she looked so fragile, vulnerable and broken, like when they'd broken up. "I didn't find him, I didn't find his body, he just…disappeared."

"Oh, Katie…" He sighed, and pulled her into his arms, and a silent tear slid from his eye, for her heartbreak, and the thought of never meeting, never knowing their child.

"He's not dead. I know it, he's not. Matt's alive, I just don't know where he is." She told him, as her crying subsided.

"How do you know that?" He asked, amazed.

"Because…I can feel him, Jack. I know he's alive, he's out there somewhere, scared and alone…and…and…that's why, why I keep going on all these hikes. I need him, Jack. I need my baby back." She told him, as she buried her head into his shoulder.

"I know…I know…" Jack said, rubbing her back, trying to comfort her. "Were you ever going to tell me about Matt?" he asked her.

"I don't know." Kate sighed against his shoulder. She turned to look up at him. "Maybe, eventually…in my own time. If you hadn't brought up our marriage…I would have waited longer, but you deserve to know." She smiled sadly at him. "I understand if you don't want to talk to me…you have every right to be angry with me." She said, moving out of Jack's embrace.

"No, I don't." Jack shook his head. "I made you doubt me, I made you doubt us…and I went along with everything." He looked at her softly, and felt tears come to his eyes. "I was stupid. I didn't want us to break up…but we did. I did want you, but somehow I made you think I didn't. I don't think I can tell you just how sorry I am."

"Were you happy with _her?_" Kate asked vehemently.

"I thought I was…I thought I could be…" Jack sighed.

"But were you happy? At least for a little while?" She asked him, her voice calmer now.

"For a while I thought so. But I wasn't as happy with her as I was with you." He told her with a sad tone.

"See…" Kate sighed. "I did make a mess of your life; I ruined your happiness with her."

"You didn't." Jack shook his head. "I loved you. I just didn't know how much until I realised I could never be happy with Sarah."

"No." Kate refused to believe him.

"It's true Katie." Jack told her. "Why do you think I don't want you putting yourself into danger?"

"I don't know." Kate shrugged.

"I've already lost you once; I couldn't stand it if I lost you again. I was so scared when the others had you, I just couldn't believe it. And I distanced myself from you, because my feelings were coming back…because…I…I was…falling for you again." Jack told her, gazing into her beautiful green eyes.

"You were…falling for me? Again?" She asked, completely surprised.

"I am." Jack thought for a moment. "If we're being honest here…I don't think I actually stopped. I just pushed it aside, but Katie…I will always feel something for you…"

"I know…" Kate nodded. "I just…it doesn't seem real, right now."

"It is. I promise you." He told her, leaning down to kiss her tenderly.

"Hmm…" Kate sighed happily. "Wait, no…I can't…" Kate said, moving away from him.

"What, why?" Jack asked, hurt be her rejection.

"I know how this is going to end…it's not that I don't want to, because…Jack, I do." She smiled. "I just…not right now, okay? I can't get too involved with you right now, because…I'll just get too wrapped up in you…and…Matt…"

"Okay…" Jack said, understanding her.

"I just need to find him, need to know he's okay…before…before anything happens with us. I'm sorry." Kate told him.

"It's okay, Kate, I understand." He smiled warmly at her. "Whatever you want to do, whatever you feel…if you want us to go out together and look for him…I'll be here, I will always be here for you. I'll do whatever you need, Katie."

"I know…" Kate nodded. "I want…I want to go on a hike…there's got to be somewhere I haven't looked." Kate sighed.

"The Others…"

"I don't want to think about that." Kate shook her head. "But we should find them, talk to them…I just…"

"Need Matt." Jack finished for her, snaking his arm around her, holding her close.


	7. Blonde bitch

**A/N: It's been a while, but I didn't leave it as long as I have done before...read, enjoy and review!

* * *

**

"Sarah."

"Hi Jack." She greeted him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a harsher tone that he'd originally intended.

"I came to tell you that I'm sorry. I want you back, Jack…" She told him, her voice wavering.

"No." He shook his head. "I don't think so, that's not going to happen." Sarah frowned.

"Why the hell not?" She asked him.

"Because…" He started only to be interrupted by his wife.

"Jack, hon, who's at the door?" Kate asked him walking up behind him; she wrapped her arms around his waist, and kissed his neck, before turning to the person at the door. "Hi."

"Who's that?" Sarah asked Jack.

"Katie, this is Sarah, Sarah, Kate." Jack introduced them.

"New girlfriend?" She asked, wincing slightly. Jack wasn't meant to be with another woman, he was meant to be with her.

"Not quite…" Jack smiled.

"Wife, actually." Kate said with a proud grin, flattening her hand against Jack's chest to show off her rings.

"Oh." Sarah's eyes widened and anger flooded through her veins. "When on Earth did you get married, Jack?"

"Five weeks ago." He told her, wrapping his arm around Kate who'd come to stand by his side, curious to the whole situation.

"You move fast. We only broke up six months ago." Sarah reminded him.

"We do things differently." Jack smiled at Kate.

"So, ex-girlfriend?" Kate asked, putting the pieces together.

"Ex fiancée, actually." Sarah informed Kate.

"Really, huh?" Kate said in a strange tone that Jack couldn't quite place yet.

"Really." Sarah frowned, how could Jack move on from her so fast? They'd been so in love, at least she'd thought so. "Were you sleeping with her, when we together?" She turned to Jack.

Kate burst out laughing and Jack shook his head. "No." He chuckled. "It's a long story, but we're happy." He said, and Kate nodded.

"Lunch will be ready in 5." Kate told him, before walking away. Jack's face crumpled in confusion.

"But…"

"Five minutes Jack!" She yelled out to him, sounding slightly pissed. Right, she was uncomfortable with the ex-fiancée showing up out of the blue. So was he.

"Well, unless you've got anything important to say, you should leave." Jack told Sarah, starting to close the door.

"Wait, Jack…I love you. Don't do this, you can't…I love you, I'm sorry for calling it off…I just, I want you back, Jack." Sarah said desperately.

"Sarah," he sighed, "I'm married, happily married."

"No, you can't move on that fast. You can't get engaged and married in 6 months. It doesn't work like that." She refused to believe him.

"Actually, Sarah, it can. My _wife_ could prove you wrong." Jack shook her head. "You have to forget it."

"I won't forget it! I still love you…oh my god…" She said in realisation. "You got her pregnant, didn't you?"

"Pregnant, Katie?" Jack laughed. "No, I just love her."

"Hhmph." Sarah sulked, crossing her arms. "I don't believe that."

"Jack! Lunch!" Kate called.

"Coming babe!" He shouted back. "Tough. I have to go." Jack said closing the door.

-

"What was that all about?" Kate asked him, as he came to meet her in the kitchen, minus lunch.

"Jack." He mumbled.

"No, me Kate, you Jack." She smirked.

"Katie…" He sighed, looking at her with sad eyes. "I need a drink, please."

"Still going to tip me?" She asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Always." He forced a smile.

She handed him a drink, and followed him to the couch.

"Who is she?" Kate asked.

"Ex-fiancé." Jack said, staring at the ice in his drink.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked him, softly running a hand through his short hair.

"No." He told her.

"Okay." She smiled.

"She left me." Jack changed his mind. "Just upped, and left, decided she didn't want to marry me after all. And now she decides to show up…" Jack shook his head.

"I'm sorry, hun." She said sympathetically.

"I'm over it."

"Jack." She said firmly, knowing from the way he was acting, that he was definitely not over it.

"Or I was…I just…you know what she said to me, just now?" He turned to face Kate.

"No, what?"

"She wants me back." He told her with a hurt look on his face.

"Oh." Kate said, staring at him in shock.

"She told me she's sorry, that she loves me, and that she wants me back." Jack sighed, deflated. "And I told her, I told her I was happily married, that I wanted to be with you. And she just told me she loves me and wants me back. "

"And…" Kate pushed, not letting her emotions slip.

"And what?" He asked confused.

"What about you?" She said, her voice now chocked with tears. "Do you want her back?"

"No, Katie…no." Jack said quickly, pulling her into his arms. "I want you; you're the one I want to be with." He said kissing her hair. "The only one I want to be with, Katie."

"Good." She laughed through her tears.

"I love you, you know that?" He told her, and she nodded.

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"It's okay baby, I understand." He said kissing her softly.

"I just, I got scared when you said she wanted you back. I…I love you too." She whispered, not quite used to being so open with her feelings and saying those three words.

"I know you do." He kissed her forehead. "We're going to be alright, Katie. We're going to stick together, I promise."

* * *

For the next five days, things seemed to be going fine on the surface, however, Kate was feeling insecure, and Jack seemed distant and confused.

"Katie, Katie…baby, what's wrong?" Jack asked her one night, as she walked back into the bedroom after having changed into pyjama bottoms and a tank top. Kate sighed, looking at him tearfully.

"I…I've been thinking." She told him.

"About what?" He asked gently, patting the spot on the bed next to him, but she shook her head.

"Us…you…Sarah." She looked to the floor.

"I already told you…"

"I think you should go back to her." She said, and looked up at him, her cheeks now tearstained.

"Katie, that's ridiculous. Why would you think that?" He asked her, confused. He'd told her, every night since that day, that it was her he loved and wanted to be with, and he thought she believed him.

"She's one of those vindictive bitch, types…I can tell." She admitted. "Jack, she'll stop at nothing to get you back. And you know I can't compete with her. Please Jack, you don't love me…don't make me do this. I don't want to pretend anymore, it'll only hurt more when you do leave me." She told him, and he felt his heart ripping apart inside.

"Katie, I am not going to leave you, ever. I promise." He told her firmly.

"I wish I could believe that." She said, sitting on the floor, leaning back against the wall.

"I wish you did too, Katie." He shook his head. "I don't understand why you think I'm going to leave you."

"Because…" She started, drawing in a deep breath. "Because you don't love me. You might like me, you might fancy me, and you might think I'm sexy, but you don't love me Jack." She sighed. "We were drunk when we got married; we've only been an item for like, two months…" She shook her head. "You should go back to her; you deserve your happy ending."

"Kate." Jack sighed. "I am happy, don't you see that? I want you to be my happy ending."

"No you don't." She said, her voice muffled as her head leant against her arm, which rested on her knees.

"Oh Katie, Katie, Katie…" Jack moved to sit beside her.

"Don't." She said, and put up a fight as he tried to pull her into his arms, but eventually gave up and collapsed into him.

"You're so wrong, babe." He kissed her hair. "We may not have done things right, but things are good, things feel right, don't they."

"They did." She admitted in a low whisper.

"But they don't anymore?" He asked her.

"No." was all she said.

"What happened, Katie, when did things change?" He asked her, holding her close.

"When she turned up, when you grew distant…"

"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry." He told her. "I was just surprised."

"You were? What about me?" She shouted.

"I know, I'm sorry." He kissed her temple.

"Are you?" She asked him quietly.

"You know I am."

"No, Jack, I don't. I don't know anything, anymore." She sobbed, against him.

"Hey, hey…calm down, and we'll talk about this in the morning, yeah?" He said standing up, taking her with him, and walking over to the bed, placing her down before getting in himself. "For now let's just sleep baby."

"Okay." She sniffled.

Jack pulled her into his arms, and when she turned to lay her head on his chest, his hold on her tightened, and placing a kiss on her hair he whispered. "I do love you Katie."

The next morning Kate awoke, to find herself wrapped tightly in Jack's arms, and felt the tears spring to her eyes as she knew what she had to do next wouldn't be easy. First she kissed his chest, then his neck, and cheek, and finally she gave him a quick peck on the lips. Their last kiss. After making sure Jack hadn't stirred, Kate carefully, unwrapped herself from being tangled in his arms, and rolled out of bed.

She grabbed a bag, and in it put her clothes and a photo of her and Jack, happy, together. She exited the room with her suit case, and placed it by the door. She walked into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of juice and an apple for breakfast. She sat down at the counter, with a pen and a pad of paper to write Jack a letter.

Before leaving, she quietly walked back into their room, and placed the note on his bedside table. She sighed heavily, as she twisted off her rings, and placed them a top the piece of paper. "I'm so sorry Jack." She whispered, stroking his arm, lovingly. "I love you." She said as tears traced their way down her cheeks.

"Love you too, Katie." He murmured, stirring and Kate felt her breath hitch in her throat, and her heart stop. He couldn't wake up, not now. Not until she'd left, he just couldn't.

Kate let out a sigh of relief as he turned over and fell back asleep. She called his name just to check, and when he said nothing, she knew that she was safe. She dropped another kiss onto his cheek, as she stood up to leave. "See you, Jack." She whispered closing the door behind her.

That same morning, Jack woke up, and stretched his arm to pull Kate towards him. Jack frowned 'That's strange.', he thought, when he felt no warm body lying beside it, in its place only a cool pillow. Jack rolled over, and worry flooded him, when he spotted her rings, the diamonds and emeralds sparkling in the mid morning sun.

"Oh, Katie…" He whispered sitting up, checking the room for any signs of her, before reaching out to pick up her rings and the piece of paper beneath them. Dread flowed through his veins, mixing with his blood, easing into every fibre of his being as he slowly read the note.

_**Dear Jack**_

_**I'm sorry this couldn't work out. I knew we'd rushed things, that morning in Vegas. It was great while it lasted though, but it would have come to this eventually...**_

_**You're going to make her a very happy woman, and I've no doubt you'll be a wonderful husband to her, as you've been to me. Maybe even more so. I just really hope you're happy Jack. I'm going to miss you, so much. **_

_**I just thought you should have your rings back. I know you'll say they're mine, because you gave them to me...but not really...they were brought with your money, so you should have them back. Do what you like, pawn them, give them to her, whatever. I don't want, or need them. It's only going to hurt more if I keep them.**_

_**I really wish things didn't have to come to this. I really wish we could stay together, and be happy, I really do. I wish I could believe everything you said last night, but I just…I can't. Something inside of me, just tells me you will leave me eventually if I stay, and I really think it's better to end things now, than to wait until we're any more attached, and more in love. I just hope you realise how much this hurts right now, Jack. You've been so good, and kind, and sweet to me. And now I'm sitting here, in the kitchen, crying my eyes out writing you a goodbye letter, because there's no way I can tell this to you to your face. I know you think I'm strong, and I know I appear strong, but when it comes down to you, Jack Sheppard…I'm not as strong as I wish I was. **_

_**You really have been the perfect guy to me, and I just hope she appreciates you half as much as I do. It breaks me to have to do this, but if I don't…it's just going to get worse. Perhaps it will be easier for me to walk out, than for you to tell me you don't want me anymore. I don't think that's something I'll ever want to hear. So I'm giving you the easy way out. I'll learn to live without you, I'll learn to forgive you. Trust me Jack, it is easier this way. Now you can go be with her, like you want to be, without worrying about hurting me. Because I know you, that's what you do. You worry. **_

_**Well, you don't have to worry about me again. Ever. Maybe. If we are meant to be, then I believe we will find each other again. But…not now…we rushed into things, and now karma's come to get us. We were crazy, drunken fools, Vegas should never have happened. I had a wonderful time while it lasted, but now…I have to say goodbye. I need to do this, I need to leave, and let you be with that Blonde Bitch. I want you to be happy. Make her happy, like you made me.**_

_**You're a wonderful man Jack, and I'm so thankful for that. **_

_**I love you Jack Sheppard.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Katie**_


	8. Chapter 8

Kate woke up, two days after she'd walked out of Jack's life, feeling absolutely terrible. She slowly peeled back the covers and swung her legs out of bed. Taking her time, she pushed off with her hands, so that she was standing; immediately having to place a hand on the side table as a wave of dizziness passed over her. With shaky footing, Kate walked across the hall, and into the bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet, before she collapsed to the floor, and retched into the bowl. She hoped to God that it was just something bad she'd eaten, and that it was completely, utterly and entirely unrelated to the fact that she was in fact, two weeks late.

Resting her head on her arm, which was curled around the toilet, she sighed heavily and let a tear slip from her eye. She felt like crap. She wished Jack was there. She wished her husband was there. She missed him, it had been two days and already she missed him like hell. Kate hated that so much, she hated to be weak and defenceless. She hated that _he_ made her weak.

She wished she didn't have to see him today.

She wished she didn't have to sign the papers. Not today. Not at all.

Finally deciding that the feeling had passed, Kate pushed herself up off the floor, and walked towards the sink; she splashed the cool water on her face before turning on the shower.

In the warm shower, she refused, point blank, to believe the possible implications of why she was feeling quite so particularly shitty. It could, after all, she prayed, just be a simple stomach bug, couldn't it? It was nothing to get worked up about, absolutely nothing to worry about. She could handle a stomach bug. It would be nicer if she had Jack there…but that wasn't going to happen, not in this lifetime. It was nothing to tell Jack, he didn't need to know that she felt like complete and utter crap because of him and a stomach bug to boot. He didn't need to know anything, not about Kate. Not anymore. It was too late for them.

* * *

Kate breathed in deeply as she entered the building, and groaned when she saw him, standing, waiting for her.

"You alright Katie, you don't look so good." He said his eyes soft, and his voice concerned.

"Stomach bug." She said bluntly, not feeling like talking.

"Oh, I'm sorry Katie." He frowned, she should be tucked up in bed, at home; and he should be bringing her chicken soup and apple sauce, and a warm glass of milk. She shouldn't be alone, and feeling like crap.

"My name…" She told him. "Is Kate. Not Katie, so please, don't call me that." She said, her vocal cords and eyes betraying her as her voice wavered and her eyes filled with tears.

"You know, we don't have to do this. We don't have to go through with it." He told her.

"I know…but… you're going to want to sooner or later, might as well get it over and done with now." She told him, nodding her head as if making a damn good point.

"But…Kate, we don't have to do this. Not if you don't want to." His gaze fell on his shoes. 'I don't want to do this, don't make me do this Katie. I do still love you.'

"I refuse to keep you from your happiness, from your life." She shook her head, eyes filling with tears, and a couple that had been released traced their way down her face. She brushed away the salty tears, licking her lips as she sighed heavily.

"Don't you get it? Don't you see Kate?" He asked her as she tried her best to look at him blankly. "You already are!" He said loudly. "You're refusing me my happiness…by not being with me." He sighed, slowly reaching out his arm, and tenderly cupping her cheek in his hands.

"I'm not." She told him softly. "You don't mean that." She told him.

"I do." He said leaning down to place a soft, tender, gentle kiss on her lips. Their final kiss, Kate though, bringing more tears to her eyes.

He was a nice guy. A really nice guy. She loved him; she did, and at one point, during their brief time together, believed that he really loved her too. Then that blonde bitch turned up, wanting Jack back. Kate knew she couldn't compete. She was beautiful in that meant to be somebody's, a Doctor's, wife; and Kate wasn't. He told her that she was beautiful or gorgeous so many times. Just, she wasn't, not in that meant to be a wife way. A girlfriend maybe, but nothing more. She was just that girl that some guy met, some time, in some place. And sometimes; it would be beautiful girl, great kisser, even better fuck. But that was it, and Jack was different. But she wasn't his type. He wanted to settle down, and get a happy ending. Kate didn't think that she could ever be like that.

Stepping out of the building where she'd just signed her husband over to the other woman, where she'd gotten rid of him, corrected the wrongs they'd done in Vegas, she couldn't help feeling a strange twist of guilt and relief. She'd been married and divorced in less than 2 months. How sad, she laughed ironically.

* * *

It was not until a few days later, with Kate still feeling like crap for the first few hours of her day; that she decided to take a leap and buy a pregnancy test. Kate stood staring at the still boxed test sitting beside her sink, as she allowed herself to wonder exactly how she'd gotten to this point in her life.

Hesitantly she picked up the box and read the instructions.

She then took out the test, and did as the instructions told her.

Five minutes later she was telling herself that the two minute wait had passed, that she should be able to look at it, it would be okay.

"Shit!" She swore loudly.

Things wouldn't be okay, how could they? Especially now.

It was positive.

She was pregnant…pregnant with her now ex-husbands baby. What the hell was she meant to do now? Run back 'home', tell him she made a mistake, that she still wanted and needed him? Or forget about Jack. Beautiful, kind, interesting, caring, loving, handsome Jack. Jack…her Jack. She was meant to forget about her Jack. She was sure, even if he wasn't technically her Jack anymore. She needed to move on.

With, or without, his baby.

It would all be okay, it would work just fine. She could do this, couldn't she? She could raise her ex-husband's child.

She sighed and shook her head.

It wouldn't be okay, nothing would ever be okay again. She knew that the second she left that letter and her rings on his end table, and gently kissed him.

Things wouldn't be okay, because, she was carrying Jack's baby. _His_ baby. She wondered if she could really not let him know. Was that okay? Was it the right thing to do? She doubted it, but she didn't have any better ideas. There was no other way.

What was she meant to do?

Turn up on the doorstep. 'Jack, I'm sorry. I'm pregnant.' Yup, that would go down a treat, a whole bloody treat!

It wasn't going to be okay, at least…not for a very, very long time. She couldn't do this without him, probably couldn't do this with him, either. Jack wasn't an option. Not now, not ever again. They were _divorced_.

They'd signed the papers, sealed the deal.

They never should have gotten married.

Never should have gone to Vegas together.

They never should have flirted at the bar. She never should have taken him home. The never should of made out, never should had had sex. That was, she thought, their point of no return.

But now…she was left scared, and alone. She was pregnant. She was pregnant with _his _ baby. Their love child. Ha! Not anymore.


	9. Found

**A/N: So it's been forever, and for that I'm sorry, but have no real excuse. I hope there are still people out there willing to read this! And as an apology - a double update!

* * *

**

"Wait, Jack…stop." Kate called out, urging him to stop.

"What?" He stopped and turned to face her. "What is it, Kate?" He asked, softly, stepping closer to her.

"I…I heard something. I don't know what…but I heard…_something_." She told him. "That way." She pointed.

"After you." He said, following her deeper into the jungle.

"Hear that?" She whispered, having stopped walking. "Those cries, Jack, do you hear them?"

Jack nodded slowly, looking around trying to find the source of the noise. "Yeah Katie, I hear them." He told her.

"Good." She smiled, glad to know that she wasn't going crazy, at least, not on her own. "We're getting closer." She said as the noise became louder.

For a few minutes more the couple walked on, before coming to halt outside a set of caves.

"It's coming from over there. That one." She pointed to the cave, furthest away, partially hidden by vegetation.

Jack nodded, and then smiled sadly at her, remembering when he last heard her say 'That one'.

"What?" She asked him, her head cocked to the side.

He laughed slightly. "Just remembering…" He smiled softly at her. "The last time I remember you saying that, must have been in Vegas. Albeit, you were a lot more excited over that ring…"

"It was a nice ring!" She defended herself.

"It was." He nodded, caught up in reminiscing they'd almost forgotten why they were here.

"Jack…we should…" She said stepping closer to the cave.

"No…Kate, I want you to stay out here, just in case. I'll go investigate, take a look around, but I want you to stay here."

Kate sighed, deflated, although at least now she knew his intentions were good. "Okay…just, don't take too long."

"I won't." He smiled at her, before entering the cave.

He waited a minute for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the caves, before continuing further. Thankfully, it seemed a lot safer than the cave that had collapsed around him, in their first couple of week on the island. Jack continued further into the cave, when suddenly the cries were replaced with a quiet sobbing, and a scuttling sound.

Jack looked around the cave; fairly sure he was close to the source of the sound, but failed to see anything. He then heard raspy breathing, and his eyes were directed to a darkened corner of the cave.

"Hello?" He called out.

"No…no…leave me…leave me alone…" He heard a soft, childish voice.

Jack moved closer to the voice, and his eyes rested on a young boy of no more than about 6. Jack smiled softly, perhaps this was it, perhaps he'd finally found his son.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." Jack said in a soft voice.

"No…no…go away." The child sobbed.

"I'm not going to hurt you; I just want to talk to you." Jack crouched down in front of the boy, staying a safe distance away, so as not to frighten him any more than he was. Jack could already tell that he was shaking with fear. "I'll stay right here, you don't have to move until you feel safe, okay?"

"Promise?" The boy asked.

"Yes, I promise." Jack told him, smiling slightly.

"Oh…okay." The child nodded, although Jack couldn't quite see him clearly.

"Were you on the plane crash?" He asked the boy.

"Yes, how do you know? You're…you're not, one of them?"

"No, I was on the plane myself." Jack sighed. "Did…did one of them, have a big fluffy beard and look really scary?" Jack asked him.

"Yes."

"I thought so." Jack said, and the memories of Kate being held captive came to his mind. "I had a nasty run in with them myself."

"Oh."

"Listen…this is important – is your name Matthew?" Jack asked him anxious to hear the answer.

The child's eyes widened in surprise. "Yes. Wh…how…how did you know my name?" He asked creeping forwards slightly.

"I know your Mommy." Jack smiled, relieved to have found him, Kate would be so much happier now.

"You do? Is she okay?" The child asked, instantly concerned for the safety of his mother.

"She's fine, Matt."

"Is she your friend?" Matt asked him.

"Yes, she's my friend." Jack smiled. "You mom's my best friend."

"Cool…what's your name?" Matt asked, creeping further forwards.

"Jack." A flicker of recognition crossed the boy's face, and for a moment Jack was worried that Matt knew what was happening, and who Jack was.

"I used to have a friend called Jack." Matthew explained, and Jack let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in. Kate should be the one to introduce them properly.

"Look, your mom's waiting outside, will you let me take you to her?" Jack asked Matt.

"She's outside?" He asked excited. "She's been looking for me?"

"Everyday." Jack told him. "She's been worried about you."

"I thought she forgot." The child frowned.

"No, she missed you, Matt." Jack informed the boy.

"Has she been sad?" He asked, finally stepping forward into the light.

"A bit." Jack told him, smiling, at the sight of seeing his son for the first time in his life.

"Can we go see her? I don't like it when Mommy's sad. I like it when she's happy, happy, happy!" Matthew said with a smile. "Can you take me to Mom?"

"Yes Matt." Jack said standing up. "I like it when she's happy too, when she's smiling and laughing." Jack smiled wistfully; it had been a long time since he'd been the one to truly make her happy. As Jack began to walk back through the cave, he turned back to Matt. "Stay close behind me. Your mom, she doesn't know it was you we heard in her, so it'll be a surprise for her, ok?"

"Ok." Matt nodded, following Jack.

"So stay behind me, until I tell you to, okay. She'll be really pleased to see you again." Jack smiled, thinking of the display he expected to see.

"Me too." Matt agreed.

"I know kid."

* * *

"Hey, Katie?" Jack said after stepping out of the cave, Matthew hiding behind him.

"Jack!" Kate said happily. "You said you wouldn't take long." She reminded him.

"I know, I'm sorry." He shrugged. "But…I want to make it up to you."

"And how do you think you're going to do that?" She stood with her hands on her hips, glaring playfully at him.

"I've got someone who wants to see you, interested?" Jack asked her, with a grin.

Kate's face lit up at that. Did he really mean what she thought he was getting at, had he found her…their son? Kate grinned and her eyes sparkled, for the first time, in quite a long time; she still looked beautiful like that, Jack noticed.

"You mean?" She asked.

"Yeah." He smiled, and then turned around, and smiled at Matt. "Go on, kid." He whispered, and stepped to the side pushing Matt forward.

"Mommy!" He cried out running, into Kate's open arms.

"Matthew!" She said happily, wrapping her arms tightly around the child, lifting him up and spinning him around. "Matthew, Matthew, Matthew…" She whispered, holding him close, planting kisses all over his small face.

"Ugh, Mom…" Matthew complained, squirming slightly in his mother's arms.

"Sorry Matt." She apologized, kissing him quickly on the forehead, laughing as he shook his head at her. "I just missed you, so much."

"I missed you too, Mom." He told her, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"I'm glad." She told him, as he buried his head into her neck. She remembered Jack, and looked over to him, smiling happily with tears in her eyes. "Thank you." She said, walking towards him. "Thank you so much, Jack. For bringing him back; for everything." She said leaning up, to kiss his cheek.

"It's the least I could do, Katie…after everything."

"You might have a point Shephard, but still, thank you." She smiled at him, looking much more like he did when they were married.

"Shephard?" Matthew perked up.

Kate looked up at Jack in fear, and he could see the panic showing in her eyes. She didn't mean to call him that, it had just slipped, and now Matt had caught on. Kate bit her lip, not knowing what to do, all the while looking up at Jack, helpless.

"Shephard?" Matthew asked again. "My last name's Shephard." He looked up between Kate and Jack, trying to figure out what was going on.

"That's right, sweetie." Kate told him.

"I'm Jack Shephard." Jack introduced himself properly, smiling at Matt.

"He's _Jack_?" Matt asked his mother. "You're _that_ Jack?" Matthew asked Jack, his eyes wide, a look of surprise on his face.

"Yeah, honey…" Kate said, trying to blink back her tears. It wasn't meant to happen, not like this. "He's that Jack."

"He's my…"

"Yeah, Matt, this is…this is your Daddy." Kate told him in a soft voice.

"Oh." Matt looked up at Jack, a frown on his face.

"Hi Matt." Jack smiled at him. Matt said nothing in response.

"Matthew." Kate sighed, "Aren't you going to say anything."

"No." Matt said firmly. "He wasn't there like a Daddy should be. I've never met him, and he hurt you."

"Sorry." Kate said, looking up at Jack sadly.

"Matt…I'm sorry I wasn't there. And I never meant to hurt your mom, we've sorted all that out now. And I wasn't there, because I didn't know about you."

"Oh." Matt looked from Jack to Kate. "You didn't tell him about me?" He asked her, shocked.

"No sweetie, I didn't. I should have, but I didn't know how to." Kate told him.

"But…"

"I know, I wasn't very clever. I was hurting, and I didn't want to ruin your Daddy's happiness." Kate tried to explain.

"I would have ruined your happiness?" Matt asked Jack, looking hurt. This is not how it was meant to work. His Daddy was meant to be a very bad man, regardless of what his mother said, he left them alone, and never came back. And that's not a nice thing. But this man, his Daddy had been very nice so far.

"No, that's not it at all." Jack shook his head. "We just had a misunderstanding, she thought I didn't want her anymore, but I did…"

"It's complicated." Kate said.

"Ok." Matt said, and tried to wriggle out of Kate's arms, she gently lowered him to the floor.

"So…boys, want to start this thing again?" Kate asked with a slight smirk. Jack shook his head at her laughing slightly, before crouching down to his son's level.

"Hey there, I'm Jack Sheppard." Jack introduced himself.

"Hi." Matt laughed. "Matthew Jay Sheppard." He nodded, and stuck out his hand for Jack to shake. Kate laughed as Jack shook Matt's small hand.

"So, you think we can be friends?" Jack asked his son.

"Uh huh." Matt nodded. "I think so."

"Good." Jack said, standing up ruffling Matt's hair.

"Hey!" Matt protested.

"Sorry kid." Jack said, smiling at Matt, who smiled back.

"Mom does that," Matt said, looking up at Kate, "and, it's _really_ annoying when she does it."

"Aw, you know you love it, really." Kate smiled and then ruffled his hair.

"Mom!" Matt moaned, and both Kate and Jack couldn't help but laughed.

"You know Matt, I used to quite like it when she did that." Jack told him, and Matt looked up at him giving him a 'That's weird' look.

"You did huh?" Kate leant her head to the side, as she stretched up and ran her hand through Jack's hair.

"Hmm…" Jack said, smiling at her. "We should probably head back, Kate." Kate nodded and picked up her back pack. "Hey kid," Jack started talking to Matt, "we've got a while to walk, you want a piggy back?" Jack asked him.

"Yeah." Matt nodded, and Jack handed Kate his back pack and then gestured for Matt to jump on.

As the family started their trek back towards camp, Jack stretched his arm out, slinging it around Kate and pulling her closer to him.

"It's good to see you happy again, Kate." He told her, placing a kiss on her hair.

"It feels good, it's been a while." She shrugged, with a slight smile.

"I know."

"I'm glad you two are getting along, okay." She told him.

"Me too Katie, me too." He said kissing her hair again.


	10. The return to camp

**Update number 2!

* * *

**

"Yeah, Dad…" Matt laughed, still on Jack's back, "And then…and then…and then Mom was like…" Matt stopped abruptly looking around.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Kate asked him, sensing his uneasiness.

"Where are we?" Matt asked her.

"We're at the beach, Matthew." Kate informed him.

"It's where we've been staying since the crash." Jack told Matt, placing him back on the floor.

"Okay." Matt nodded.

"Hey guys!" Charlie said jogging up to them. "Where've you guys been, we were wondering where you were…and, who's that?"

"I'm Matt." Matthew introduced himself, squinting up at Charlie.

"It's a long story." Kate said, lifting Matt up onto her hip. "We'll talk later." She said and walked off to her tent, ignoring everyone's questioning stares.

"Jack?" Charlie turned to him.

"Later, Charlie." Jack watched Kate and their son disappear into her tent. "I should really…" He gestured towards Kate's tent.

"Oh yeah, sure." Charlie said as Jack walked away.

"Hey, you okay?" Jack asked walking into Kate's tent.

"Yeah." She smiled weakly, holding her son close.

"Good." Jack nodded. "What about Matt, you okay, buddy?" Matt looked up at him, smiled and then snuggled into his mother, causing both Jack and Kate to smile.

"You know Jack…" Kate started, and kissed her son's head. "They're not going to believe us."

"They will." He told her.

"They won't." She argued back.

"Kate they will believe us, because…I have evidence." He smiled.

"Hmmm…what kind of evidence?" She asked him, her eyebrows raised.

"Something." Jack grinned sitting down beside her.

"But what sort of something?" She asked him.

"Just something."

"Jack!" She playfully shoved his shoulder.

"Trust me, they'll believe us."

"Yeah, yeah, as you keep saying." She shook her head, smiling slightly. It felt good to be able to smile and laugh and just generally be around Jack. She'd always known she'd missed it, but after the crash, it felt good, because they were around each other, a lot; and then he started ignoring her, and that hurt. She'd already lost him once; she didn't want to have lost him again.

"They will, Katie, they will." Jack laughed.

* * *

"So, who's kid do you think that was?" Charlie asked the group of friends.

"Kate's maybe?"

"Whoa, dude…Kate has a kid?" Hurley asked.

"Maybe." Charlie mused. "All I know, is that Kate and Jack buggered off hours ago, and then came back with a kid in tow, who Kate carried off to her tent."

"You didn't ask them?" Hurley asked.

"I tried, but Kate walked off and Jack wouldn't say a word." Charlie told him.

"Perhaps we should ask 'em now? They're coming this way." Hurley said.

"Right…right…look inconspicuous." Charlie looked down into the sand, and then looked up when Kate, Jack and the kid came closer. "Hi guys, we were just…we were…well, we definitely weren't talking about you." Charlie stuttered his face turning red.

"Yeah." Hurley hit Charlie upside the head. "Real inconspicuous, dude." He whispered.

"Bloody hell." Charlie muttered under his breath, and turned to see Jack and Kate sit down, on the other side of the fire, with the strange child sitting in between them. "So…" Charlie started, looking straight over the fire to Jack and Kate. "What were you two lovebirds doing today?"

Kate shook her head, as Jack laughed. "We're not…"

"Dude, we've heard it before. You're not together, yeah, yeah, yeah. But seriously, who's the kid?"

"His name is Matthew. He's my son." Kate smiled, and looked up at Jack, meeting his gaze; he gave her a little confidence. "Our son." She informed the group.

"Wow…" Sawyer whistled. "If I were crazy, I coulda sworn that sounded a lot like 'our son', freckles."

"Dude, that's what she said." Hurley told him.

"Ha!" Was all Sawyer responded with.

"Your kid?" Charlie asked them.

"Our kid." Jack nodded.

"Dudes, you realise you can't go off for a few hours and come back with a kid that old?"

"We were married." Kate said quickly.

"You what now?" Charlie asked, not understanding a word of what she'd just said.

"We're married." Jack also said quickly.

"You're married?" Claire asked, surprised.

"Like, married, married?" Charlie asked them.

"Dude, is there any other way you can be married?" Hurley turned to Charlie.

"Well, I don't know. I've never been married, now, have I?"

"Boys…" Claire interrupted. "So you're married, and you never told us? You kept saying you're not together."

"Dudes, if you're married, you're together!" Hurley told them.

Kate sighed. "We were married." She said emphasising the 'were'.

"Nah." Sawyer laughed. "You and Jackass, weren't married."

"Sawyer!" Kate scolded pulling Matt to her.

"Ooooooo…" Sawyer shook his head. "Still don't think it's possible. I mean…Freckles and the Doc? Nice joke…Like you'd ever procreate."

"Sawyer." Jack growled at him. "We were married."

"Yeah right." Sawyer scoffed.

"You want proof?" Jack asked him.

"Well, if you've got any."

"Will this do?" Jack asked, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket, briefly wondering, why the hell he still carried around, but was thankful he did. Jack showed Kate the picture briefly and she smiled up at him.

"I didn't know you had that."

"Hey!" Matt exclaimed. "That's a picture of you and Mommy!"

"Yeah kid." Jack smiled. "It is."

"Sawyer?" Jack asked, walking round to him, showing him the creased photo.

"Hmmph." Sawyer sighed. "That's a ring." He pointed to Kate's hand that was splayed across Jack's chest, as she titled her head back, laughing at him.

"Well, you know, that's what married people have." Jack informed him, taking the photo back.

"Okay, Jacko, so I believe you…doesn't mean I'm happy about it. Why would _she_ marry you?"

"I don't know…I guess you'd have to ask her, huh?" He smiled at Kate, who shook her head, laughing slightly, knowing she couldn't really answer that.

"Can we have a look?" Charlie asked, itching to see the proof of the Jack and Kate relationship he and Hurley had been egging on since day one.

Jack looked up at Kate, who nodded, and he handed it over to Charlie and the gang, before sitting back down next Kate and Matt.

"Aww." Charlie squealed excitedly. "I knew there was something between you!"

"Oh wow…" Claire gasped. "Nice rock, Kate!"

"Wasn't it just?" Kate smiled, reminiscing.

"We bought it in Vegas, when we packed to go home, she wouldn't stop looking at it, told me she was in love with the ring." Jack laughed. "You know…I heard her say she loved me…but I swear…she was more in love with that ring than with me."

Kate playfully poked her tongue out at him, and taking Matt off of her lap, moved closer to Jack. Her eyes softened as she looked up at him.

"I did love you Jack." She said softly.

"I know." He smiled.

"But…wow…that ring!" She laughed. Jack wrapped his arm around her and pulled her up against his side.

"Say it." He told her.

"Say what?" She smiled, and gave him an 'I'm innocent' look.

"You know." He said.

"What?" She smirked.

"Say: 'Jack I loved that ring more than you.'" He told her.

"Well…maybe." She bit her lip, and bent her head to look up at him. "Maybe at first…for a while." She said softly. "But at the end…I loved you more than the ring." She told him, as her eyes filled with tears, and she kissed his cheek.

"Oh Katie…" He sighed, looking at her.

She blinked back the tears, and succeeded in making them disappear. "What Jack? I'm fine." She told him.

"Katie…" He gave her an 'I know you better than that' look.

"I'm fine!" She told him and turned to her son. "I'm fine, aren't I Matty?"

"Yup." He grinned sweetly, and cuddled up against her. "Mommy?" He looked up at her.

"Yes sweetie?" She smiled, looking down at her son.

"I'm tired." He told her.

"Okay." She pulled Matt onto her lap, and hugged him close. "I'm gonna go…put Matt to bed, we'll be in my tent." She told Jack, standing up, taking her child with her.

"Sure." He said, folding up the creased picture.

"Hey." Jack said quietly entering Kate's tent once again.

She smiled up at him, from watching their son sleep. "Hey…" She stood up and pulled him outside of her tent, not wanting to wake her sleeping son. "I can't believe you've been carrying that photo around."

"I don't clean out my wallet." Jack shrugged.

"So, you'd got one of Sarah in there too?" She asked him.

"No, I got rid of it when we divorced, replaced it with you." He told her as they sat on the sand outside her tent.

"Why? Why replace her photo with mine, we broke up a long time ago Jack."

"I know." He sighed. "I think…it's because…in a way, she was…sort of…a replacement for you."

"What?" She asked him, not really understanding.

"I never wanted to be with her." He sighed again. "I wanted to be with you."

"So you went off and married Sarah." She laughed

"It's what _you_ told me to do." He reminded her.

"I was stupid." Kate shook her head. "I only told you that because I wanted you to be happy, to be with someone you loved."

"Kind of took that away from me, when you walked out Kate." He said bluntly.

"I wanted…I wanted you." Tears filled her eyes. "I wanted you to be with me because you loved me. I wanted you to show me you loved me, and not her. I wanted you to put up a fight. I wanted you, to make me stay." She told him as the tears rolled down her face.

"You wouldn't let me, I tried." He told her, his heart aching, watching the tears roll down her face.

"Not hard enough." She said, looking in his eyes.

"I didn't know how to make you stay." Jack admitted. "I did try though. I tried the night before you left. I told you I loved you, and that I wanted to be with you. And you still left! I tried the day we signed the papers. Hell, I even tried later on, just before I married Sarah, to make sure I wasn't making a mistake. But you wouldn't open the door."

Kate bit her lip. "Because…because, I was pregnant." She sighed. "I was almost 9 months pregnant, and I didn't want you to know that. I didn't want to ruin your life; I didn't want you to give everything up for me, because of some obligation." She told him.

"Oh Katie…" He pulled her onto his lap, and she didn't have the energy to resist. "Being with you would never have been an obligation; it would have been an honour." He said kissing her temple. "How was I supposed to make you stay, Katie?" He asked her, holding her tightly, not wanting to let go again.

"I don't know." She admitted. "It just felt like everything we did, wasn't enough."

Jack laughed slightly. "So, short of giving you the moon, nothing would have been enough?"

"Pretty much." She laughed. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" He asked, running a hand through her hair.

"For being so stupid." She said looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry that I convinced myself you didn't love me, that I didn't listen to you, and that I never told you about Matt. I'm sorry about everything that happened."

"You don't have to be sorry anymore, Kate." He kissed her forehead again.

"I do." She nodded. "I didn't want to ruin your life, but I did, didn't I? By refusing to believe you, to stay with you." She sighed.

"You didn't ruin my life, because I found you again." He smiled softly at her.

"Actually, I found you." She said recalling the day of the crash.

"Hmm…you did, didn't you?" He paused for a moment. "What's a few wasted years." He smiled. "Do you think we could start again? Do you think I can convince you that actually, I do love you?" He asked.

"You do? Really?" She asked him, still not quite believing him.

"Very much so, Katie." He whispered into her ear, kissing her cheek.

"Then maybe we can." She sighed softly, before meeting his lips for a soft kiss.

* * *

**A/N: And this is where we all say: Awwwwwwww I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I just re-read it, and I know I did. Haha. I'd love it if you'd review. This fic is almost done, there's just another chapter or so to go.**


End file.
